


Watch the Rain

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: All I Want/Try Seventeen (2002), Hetty Wainthropp Investigates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watch the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

Jones liked to watch the rain sometimes. He'd stare at it, meandering down the window pane, and just watch the rills as they parted, leaving wide spaces, before rolling together again. He wondered if some people were like that, if they fell apart and then, one day, just rolled back together again and merged, falling down the rest of the window together.

Geoff watched him, watched the absent look on his face, and didn't know where his mind was. He frowned a little, shaking out the newspaper, but even the rustling didn't get his attention.

"Jones?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Jones didn't look round, he just kept watching the rain, absent and yet there. And Geoff put his paper down, walked over, and wrapped his arms around Jones, who leaned back into his touch, a warm contented smile spreading. "I like the rain," he said, and Geoff said nothing, watching the drops with him, chin on his shoulder.


End file.
